Fehler der Vergangenheit
by Latriviata
Summary: Voldemort lässt seine Enkelin bzw Tochter entführen um sie zur Todesserin auszubilden, doch er hat noch mehr mit ihr vor, von dem sie nichts ahnt, während Snape sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzten muss, die viel mit dem Mädchen zu tun hat.
1. Chapter 1

Nix ist mir, außer die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und Lilith gehört sich selbst.

Ansonsten gehört alles J.K. Rowling

So viel spaß beim lesen und nicht vergessen mir ein kleines kommie zu schreiben, ist ja schließlich meine erste Geschichte und ich brauch etwas feedback um mein Selbstvertrauen zu stärken -g-

* * *

Schweißgebadet und mit einem schmerzenden Unterarm erwachte das braunhaarige Mädchen mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Bett in einem Muggel Weisenhaus und schaute sich panisch um. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie realisierte wo sie sich befand und dass von diesem Ort keine Gefahr ausging, zumindest nicht, wenn alle schliefen. Ein erneuter Blick durch den Raum versicherte ihr, dass keine ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen erwacht ist. Erschöpft und mit pochenden Schmerzen schloss sie ihre Augen und sammelte ihre Kräfte. Nachdem sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihrer Beine nicht nachgeben würden stand sie leise und vorsichtig auf. 

Wohl bedacht nicht doch noch einen zu wecken schlich sie Richtung Badezimmer, dort angekommen zog sie sich aus und nahm eine eiskalte Dusche. Das Wasser tat ihr gut, es linderte ihre Schmerzen und sie konnte sich etwas entspannen. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn sodass das Wasser nun angenehm warm für sie war. Plötzlich hörte sie wieder diese Stimme, die sie schon im Traum verfolgt und schließlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Ihr Arm begann wieder zu schmerzen und diesmal stärker als zuvor.

„_Lilith…Lilith…Lilith!_" flüsterte die hohe leblose Stimme ihren Namen.

Panik befiel sie erneut. Hastig schaute Lilith sich um, doch niemand war da. Sie kannte diese Stimme, sie war ihr seltsam vertraut, doch selbst wenn sie sie noch nie gehört hätte, hätte sie gewusst, dass diese Stimme Voldemort gehörte. Doch was wollte er von ihr? Ausgerechnet von ihr? Sie töten! Und warum war ihr seine Stimme so vertraut?

„_Lilith, es ist Zeit… kehr zu mir zurück_" zischte Voldemort, doch Lilith konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Sie sollte zu ihm ZURÜCHKEHREN? Sie war ihm doch noch nie begegnet… oder etwa doch? Sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, sie war verunsichert und hatte Angst und das machte sie wütend.

„Was soll das? Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?" fauchte sie, völlig vergessend mit wem sie es zutun hatte, doch im nächsten Moment konnte sie sich ihre Zunge dafür abbeißen.

„_Ich scherzzzze nie! Du weisssst wer ich bin, nicht wahr?_" fragte er, doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort: „Du hasssst noch eine Stunde Zeit, dann erwartet dich einer meiner Todesssser vor dem Eingang und bringt dich zu mir. Ich rate dir nicht zu fliehen. Du wirsssst den Sommer bei mir verbringen und sobald du bei mir bissssst, werde ich dir alle deine Fragen beantworten." Waren seine letzten Worte, bevor die Schmerzen nachließen und somit, wie Lilith vermutete, er auch verschwunden war.

Erleichtert, dass Voldemort und die Schmerzen (so gut wie) weg waren glitt sie die Duschkabine hinunter. Alles wirkte für sie so irreal… einzig das Mal auf ihrem rechten Unterarm und die nachlassenden Schmerzen bewiesen ihr, dass das ganze kein Traum war.

Das dunkle Mal, das normalerweise nur Todesser trugen war in der Nacht erschienen, als der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Sie hatte grauenvolle schmerzen gehabt, es war als hätte sich das Mal von innen nach außen durchgebrannt. Es war ihr Glück, dass sie keine Lust gehabt hatte, das Trimagische Turnier zu sehen und stattdessen ein Buch im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gelesen hatte. So konnte keiner mitkriegen wie das Mal erschien und wie sie ohnmächtig wurde. Doch dieser Tag war nicht nur der Tag an dem das Mal erschien, es war auch der Tag an dem es begann, dass sie Träume oder auch Visionen von Voldemort, den Todesser und noch mehr hatte und daraufhin manchmal schmerzen von dem Mal folgten. Damals war sie in der 4. Klasse und nun würde sie bald in die 6. Klasse gehen.

Hastig erhob sich Lilith, stellte die Dusche ab und machte sich bereit zur Flucht. Leise Packte sie alles was sie hatte in ihren Schrankkoffer und war freudig überrascht darüber, dass sie keinen geweckt hatte. Als sie fertig war verkleinerte sie ihren Koffer mit einem Spruch und steckte ihn in ihre Hosentasche. So schnell sie konnte verließ sie das Heim durch den Hinterausgang. Doch was nun? Sie konnte nirgends hin. Dann kam ihr der rettende Einfall, Hogwarts! Professor Dumbledore musste ihr Helfen, oder nicht? Würde er ihr glauben? Immerhin war sie nur eine Slytherin und keine von seinen Lieblings Gryffindors.

Langsam begann Lilith zu zweifeln, dass Dumbledore ihr überhaupt gehör schenken würde oder dass er in Hogwarts ist, es sind immerhin Ferien und Voldemort war offiziell wieder da. Aber darüber konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen, jetzt musste sie erstmal so weit weg wie möglich von dem Heim kommen. Also rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in einen nahe gelegenen Park. Als sie schwer atmend dort ankam musste sie sich erstmal auf eine Bank setzten. Sie ließ eine magische Uhr erscheinen und stellte fest, dass der Todesser spätestens jetzt bemerkt haben muss, dass sie geflohen war und gleich darauf hörte sie einen ohrenbetäubenden knall und wusste genau, dass dieser Todesser das Heim gesprengt hatte.

„_Ich muss weiter_" durchfuhr es ihr als sie plötzlich bemerkte wie sich jemand ihr näherte.

Sogleich erhob sie sich und blickte in das ausgemergelte Gesicht einer Frau von der sie wusste, dass sie Bellatrix Lestrange ist, eine Todesserin, die ihr ihren Zauberstab drohend auf die Brust gerichtet hielt und sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler damit begangen hatte den Zauberstab zu benutzen.

„Du bist wirklich hübsch, sehr der Mutter ähnelnd" krächzte sie mehr zu sich als zu Lilith und berührte Liliths schulterlanges Haar

„Ja ich kannte deine Mutter, sie war eine von uns." äußerte Bellatrix als sie in das fragende Gesicht von dem Mädchen schaute, das nach dieser Antwort geschockt wirkte.

„Wir gehen jetzt, berühre den Dolch, er ist ein Portschlüssel und ich warne dich, keine Mätzchen sonst töte ich dich" drohte die Frau, doch Lilith schaute sie nur kalt an und meinte: „Sie werden mich nicht töten, Ihr Meister hat es Ihnen verboten."

Auf diese Reaktion war die Todesserin nicht gefasst und wurde rot vor Wut, weil die junge Hexe Recht hatte, sie durfte sie nicht töten.

„Lass es doch darauf ankommen du kleine dumme Göre, aber ich warne dich, es gibt schrecklicheres was ich mit dir anstellen kann außer töten. Na los, jetzt berühr den Dolch" Knurrte Lestrange gereizt. Lilith wusste, dass sie jetzt keine Chance gegen sie hätte, doch nun wusste sie, dass sie nicht getötet wird, zumindest vorläufig.

Die herangehende Frau berührte den Portschlüssel und die Todesserin ebenfalls und flüsterte etwas und auf einmal drehte sich alles um sie bis sie in einem großen dunklen Raum standen mit einem Kamin, der die einzigste Lichtquelle war, einem Bett, einem Schrank, einem Schreibtisch der vor einem Fenster stand und einem Stuhl und alles in grün- Silber mit Schlangen als Verzierung bis auf…

„Das hier ist dein Zimmer, das Bad befindet sich hinter der roten Tür" erklärte die Todesserin noch immer sauer und machte sich auf den Weg zu einer wiederum grünen Tür und bevor sie die Klinke runtergedrückt hatte, sagte sie: „Lord Voldemort wird morgenfrüh mit dir sprechen, doch zuvor spreche ich mit ihm und erzähl, dass du fliehen wolltest. Genieß diese Nacht, denn morgen wird es dir schlecht ergehen nach dieser Nachricht. Ach… und solltest du auf die Idee kommen zu fliehen, die Villa ist mit Flüchen belegt, also versuch es erst gar nicht " und verschwand daraufhin selbstgefällig grinsend.

Einen Augenblick blieb Lilith stehen, dann holte sie ihren Koffer aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf den Boden und zauberte ihn auf die Unsprungsgröße und schob ihn unter das Bett, bevor sie sich drauf legte.

„_Ich werde wohl alles mitspielen müssen, um hier lebend wieder raus zu kommen._", war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschlief.

Als Lilith erwachte, wusste sie zunächst nicht wo sie war, doch dann kamen die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurück in ihr Gedächtnis.

Heute würde sie Voldemort, das böse persönlich begegnen und er wird sie bestrafen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und gleich darauf kam ein kleiner pummeliger Mann mit einem Tablett hinein, der irgendwie einer Ratte ähnelte.

„Guten Morgen Miss, der Dunkle Lord hat mir aufgetragen Ihnen das Frühstück zu bringen." stammelte er nervös und stellte das Frühstück, was aus Orangensaft, Müsli, Brot und Marmelade bestand hin.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt Ihnen Miss" verabschiedete er sich und verschwand wieder.

Verwundert schaute Lilith ihm nach und fragte sich woher sie dieses Gesicht her kannte, als es ihr wieder einfiel. Er war Peter Pettigrew, der Typ der Voldemort bei seiner Auferstehung geholfen hatte und Wurmschwanz genannt wurde, was sie bei ihrer ersten Vision gesehen hatte und der angeblich von Black getötet worden war, was sie in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, als dieser in ihrem dritten Jahr Ausgebrochen war.

Nachdem ihre anfängliche Verwunderung vergangen war entschloss sie sich dazu den Müsli zu essen und den Saft zu trinken und anschließend sich auf das Bett zu legen und abzuwarten bis sie zum Lord gebracht wurde.

Schließlich Klopfte es einige Zeit später wieder an der Tür und wieder kam Pettigrew herein.

„Miss, hat Ihnen das Essen nicht geschmeckt?" fragte er ganz entsetzt darüber, dass nicht alles aufgegessen war.

„Doch, ich esse aber lieber nur Müsli und dazu Tee oder Saft, Mr. Pettigrew" erwiderte sie betont gelangweilt.

„Verzeihung, das wusste ich nicht, morgen werde ich mich bessern." stammelte Wurmschwanz unterwürfig und war gerade dabei zu gehen, als Lilith ihn aufhielt.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was ich hier soll und wann ich deinen Meister sehen kann." sagte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht wann er Sie empfängt und was Sie hier machen, darf ich nicht sagen." Sagte er bedauernd und ging mit dem Tablett weg.

„_Dieser Todesser, wenn man ihn überhaupt so nennen kann, ist völlig unterwürfig mir gegenüber, nicht so wie die andere, ob er wohl angst vor mir hat?_" fragte Lilith sich und verspürte kurz ein undefinierbares Gefühl, bevor sie sich dazu entschied in ihren Schulbüchern zu lesen, denn die Hausaufgaben hatte sie bereits vor drei Tagen im Hogwartsexpress erledigt.

Die junge Slytherin war gerade in „die Geheimnisse der Zaubertränke" vertieft, als sie Tür krachend gegen die Wand donnerte. Erschrocken und Sauer von der Störung drehte sie sich um und sah Bellatrix Lestrange.

„_Wenn ich mich mal umziehen will mach ich das besser im Bad und verriegle diese zu dem noch mit einigen Sprüchen. Die kommen hier ja alle nur reingestürmt Teilweise ohne zu Klopfen._" Dachte Lilith bei sich.

„Na Prinzeschen, gut geschlafen? Folg mir, der Lord erwartet dich." Sagte sie diabolisch grinsend, doch dieses Grinsen erstarb als sie merkte, dass das Mädchen nicht die Spur von Angst zeigte und stattdessen arrogant zu ihr ging. Schnellenschrittes ging sie vor und Lilith folgte ihr. Kurz bevor sie durch eine Eingangshalle gingen blieb die Todesserin stehen.

„Ich hatte gestern nicht die Gelegenheit dem Lord zu sagen, dass du fliehen wolltest, doch wenn du nicht in Zukunft respektvoller zu mir bist, werde ich ihm von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall berichten und er wird seeeehr wütend werden. Niemand widersetzt sich Voldemort." Zischte die ältere Frau leise drohend und führte sie in eine große düstere Halle und durchquerte sie. Der Saal war völlig leer lediglich ein Thron auf einer Erhöhung stand am Ende davon und dort saß er - Voldemort.

„Hier finden wohl die Treffen der Todesser statt." Dachte sie.

Ein düsterer Schauer überlief Lilith und wieder erwachte das undefinierbare Gefühl in ihr, doch was sie selbst überraschte war, dass sie weder Angst noch Panik wie in der Dusche hatte. Sie vermutete, dass es daran legen könnte, dass sie keine Todesängste durchlitt.

Als sie kurz vor dem Podest stehen blieben kniete sich Lestrange nieder und bedeutete Lilith ihr das gleichzutun, doch diese rührte sich nicht und starrte stattdessen mit ihren brauen Augen in die roten Augen des Lords die sie in ihren Bann gezogen haben.

„Erhebe dich Bellatrix." Befahl der Dunkle Lord und wand sich Lilith zu.

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir wie ich sehe. Das erleichtert einiges. Es ist wohl gestern alles gut gelaufen. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen in deinen neuen Räumlichkeiten. Mit Sicherheit hast du jetzt einige Fragen an mich und wie versprochen werde ich sie dir beantworten.", sprach der den alle fürchten sanft.

„_Zu mir spricht er nie so, vielleicht sollte ich es ihm doch sage_n" dachte die ehemalige Insassin von Askaban eifersüchtig.

„Ich habe gut geschlafen, doch… gestern ist nicht alles gut gelaufen." Erwiderte die angesprochene genauso sanft.

„Soso es ist also nicht alles gut gelaufen, könntest du mir auch erklären… weshalb nicht?" flüsterte Voldemort und schaute Lilith eindringlich an.

Das Mädchen wusste, dass Voldemort Legilimenthik benutzte um die Antwort zu bekommen, doch sie war darauf gefasst und wand Okklumenthik an, was sie zusammen mit Legilimenthik in den Sommerferien nach der zweiten Klasse bereits begonnen hatte zu lernen um ihren Hauslehrer davon abzuhalten in ihre Gedanken zu schauen und um festzustellen, wenn jemand sie anlog. Beides beherrschte sie fest perfekt, lediglich Okklumenthik machte ihr im Schlaf zu schaffen. Doch Voldemort war zu mächtig, als dass sie ihn ganz aufhalten könnte sie ließ ihn gewähren bestimmte Dinge zu sehen, doch nicht alles.

„Ich bin geflohen um herauszufinden ob man mich töten will. Erst als ich mir sicher war, dass ich nichts zu befürchten hatte kam ich mit." Log Lilith wissend, dass Voldemort ihr glauben würde nach den Bildern die er gesehen hatte.

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, du bist wirklich ganz Slytherin, erst die Lage abschätzen, dann Handeln." meine er anerkennend.

„Sie lügt Meister, sie wollte fliehen, glaubt ihr nicht!" brach Lestrange wütend heraus und dachte: „_Sie bekommt ein Lob für nichts, sie hat mir alle vermasselt und sie lügt. Dieses dumme Balg, was soll sie überhaupt hier_?"

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu sprechen Bellatrix. Sei nicht so eifersüchtig. Crucio!" zischte Voldemort verärgert und sogleich wand sich die Todesserin vor schmerzen und schrie.

Wieder diese undefinierbare Gefühlt und boshaft lächelnd beobachtete Lilith das Schauspiel, das nur einige Sekunden dauerte, bis der Dunkle Lord den Fluch von seinem Opfer nahm und sie weinend, zuckend und aus Mund und Nase blutend auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

„Dir gefällt das wohl Lilith. Nun gut, ich werde jetzt deine Fragen beantworten, doch zunächst folg mir. Bella, du kannst gehen." sagte er, erhob sich von seinem Thron und schritt voraus ohne Lestrange noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Lilith ging ihm nach.

Sie gingen durch eine Tür neben dem Thron, die in ein Wohnzimmer führte. Dort standen zwei mit grünem Samt überzogene Ohrensessel vor einem Kamin den der Hausherr mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs entfachte.

„Setz dich" sagte er leise und ließ sich, nach dem sein Gast platz genommen hatte, selber nieder.

Für Lilith war diese Situation mehr als nur grotesk. Sie saß gemütlich mit Voldemort vor dem Kamin und gleich würden sie ein Frage Antwort spiel spielen. Das war einfach absurd.

„Sir, mein Lord… was, was mach ich überhaupt hier?", begann sie zögerlich.

„Du bist hier weil ich dich in den dunklen Künsten ausbilden will, damit du ein mächtiger Todesser wirst." Erwiderte Voldemort ruhig.

„Mich Ausbilden? Aber warum mich, wieso nicht Draco Malfoy?" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus woraufhin der dunkle Lord seinen Blick von dem Kamin nahm und ihr tief in die Augen schaute.

„Weil du meine liebe Lilith, das Blut von Salazar Slytherin in dir trägst. Deine Mutter Victoria war meine Tochter, so wie du meine Tochter bist."

„Ich bin… was? Aber.. das kann nicht sein, ich, ich meine…­" stammelte das Mädchen geschockt.

„Du bist meine Tochter. Du weißt es.", sagte er eindringlich.

„Ja… … das erklärt auch warum ich Parsel kann und das Mal am Arm habe oder warum ich diese Träume habe..." sprach sie vor sich hin als ihr etwas einfiel, „Das Mal, warum habe ich es und warum schmerzt es nicht jetzt, sondern nur wenn du mental mit mir kommunizierst oder wenn ich diese Träume habe?"

„Ein Mal?" erkundigte sich ihr Vater und sie gab die Sicht auf ihren rechten Unterarm frei.

„Es erschien als du auferstanden bist." erläuterte sie, als Voldemort es mit seinen kalten blassen langen Finger betastete.

„_Wenn ich meine Diener rufe schmerzen ihre Male auch, gestern habe ich dich auch gerufen, es muss also nicht generell so sein, dass du schmerzen hast, wenn ich mit dir mental kommuniziere. Denn jetzt hast du auch keine schmerzen_" hörte Lilith seine Stimme im Kopf sagen und er hatte recht.

„Ich hätte noch eine Frage, werde ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren… müssen?" ermittelte sie hoffend dass er es bejahte.

„Du willst wohl nicht. Nun es währe besser für deine Ausbildung. Was deine Schulausrüstung angeht, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie bekommst."

„Lestrange hat aber das Heim gesprengt, ich bin wohl die einzigste überlebende, ist das nicht auffällig? Dumbledore wird eins und eins zusammen zählen und herausfinden, dass ich bei dir war."

„Wird er nicht, die Magie hat dich gerettet und daraufhin bist du bei den Malfoy untergekommen. Und selbst wenn doch, es steht so in den Zeitungen" Klärte Voldemort sie auf. „So, wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast, bekommst du nun die erste Unterrichtsstunde."

„Doch, ich hätte noch eine letzte… darf ich überhaupt „du" sagen oder auch… „Vater"?"

„Ja" war seine knappe Antwort, bevor er sich erhob und in einen Nebenraum ging. Lilith saß im Sessel unschlüssig ob sie ihm folgen soll, oder da bleiben sollte. Sie blieb sitzen und ließ sich das Gespräch durch den Kopf gehen.

Voldemort, der meist gefürchtete und gehasste Zauberer war ihr Vater und gleichzeitig Großvater und auf eine gewissen Art und Weisen beeindruckte sie das. Diese Macht die von ihm ausging und wie er sie in seinen Bann zog. Es war faszinierend und plötzlich wollte sie tatsächlich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Ein diabolische lächeln huschte über ihre Gesichtszüge und nun wusste sie was das undefinierbare Gefühl war, das sie jetzt zum vierten Mal spürte. Es war Macht, es war die Macht die sie gegenüber Pettigrew hatte, die Macht die Voldemort ausstrahlt und die er gegenüber Lestrage hatte und die macht, die er ihr nun Lehren wollte.

* * *

So das war das erste Kapitelchen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Währe jetzt nett wenn mir jemand dazu schreibt egal ob Kritik, Lob, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Anregungen, bin für alles offen -zwinker-

­


	2. Chapter 2

So jetzt viel spaß beim lesen…

* * *

Als Voldemort zurückkehrte hatte er ein dickes schwarzes Buch in seinen Händen. 

„Dies kannst du mit in dein Zimmer nehmen und lesen. Darin sind auch einige Zaubersprüche, die du ausprobieren kannst. Wenn du damit fertig bist werde ich dir ein neues Buch geben.", erläuterte er und gab es Lilith. Fasziniert betrachtete die junge Hexe den Einband auf dem in goldenen Lettern „_Die Geheimnisse der dunklen Künste_" stand.

„Sind darin auch verbotene Sprüche wie die Unverzeihlichen enthalten?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig, während ihr Zeigefinger den Buchtitel nachfuhr.

„Ja und noch einige grausamere Sprüche mehr, die verboten und längst vergessen sind", flüsterte er vielversprechend. „Leg es nun zur Seite und erhebe dich, damit ich mit deiner ersten Stunde beginnen kann.", äußerte er und Lilith tat wie ihr geheißen.

„Du hast eben von den Unverzeihlichen gesprochen, welche währen das und was sind ihre Auswirkungen?" fragte Voldemort interessiert zu wissen, ob sie sie kennt und zuordnen kann.

„Imperius, das Opfer ist völlig unter der Kontrolle dessen, der den Zauber ausgesprochen hat. Beim Cruciatus werden dem Opfer qualvolle schmerzen zugefügt, es ist eine Art zu Folter und mit Avada Kedavra tötet man sein Opfer." antwortete seine Schülerin daran denken wie Lestrage sich beim Cruciatus Fluch vor schmerzen gewunden hatte.

„Gut, gut. Wir werden uns jedoch von nun an nicht mehr mit der Theorie beschäftigen, dafür hast du das Buch. Nein, wir wenden uns an die Praxis und heute beginnen wir mit dem Imperius Fluch. Anwendung und Widerstand. ... Wurmschwanz." zitierte er seinen Diener herbei, der schon nach kürzester Zeit schwer Atmend in den Raum gestürmt kam und sich vor seinem Meister nieder warf und seinen linken Unterarm rieb.

„J.. j.. ja mein Herr? Ihr habt m... mich gerufen?" keuchte Pettigrew nach Atem ringend.

„Steh auf und stell dich an die Wand.", gebot Voldemort knapp. Nach dem der Todesser der Instruktion nachgekommen war, sprach er weiter zu seiner Tochter. „Wir nehmen erstmal die Anwendung durch. Um diesen Fluch anzuwenden braucht man kein großes Zauberstab Gefuchtel nur einige Konzentration wie ich dir jetzt demonstrieren werden." Und mit diesen Worten richtete der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf den angsterfüllten Peter und zischte „Imperio". Sogleich wichen alle Emotionen aus dem Gesicht des Opfers und dieser blickte mit leeren Augen drein.

„Wie du siehst ist er völlig benebelt, nicht fähig sich zu wehren und dazu bereit alles zu tun, was ich von ihm verlange.", äußerte Voldemort sanft.

„Spring in die Luft und roll dich danach auf den Boden und stell dich anschließend wieder an die Wand.", richtete er an seinen Diener und dieser führte die Anweisung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus. Schließlich nahm er den Fluch von ihm.

„Du hast gesehen, dieser Fluch ist nicht schwer. Nun probier du es Lilith."

Nickend trat die junge Hexe einen Schritt vor und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Pettigrew. „Imperio" sagte sie deutlich und spürte wie eine ungekannte Kraft in ihr aufstieg. Ein weißer Strahl schoss aus ihren Stab und traf ihr Opfer und wie zuvor bei ihrem Vater wichen alle Emotionen aus dem Gesicht des Todessers.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab Pettigrew." verlangte sie und wieder tat dieser was von ihm gefordert wurde.

Sie ließ ihn noch einige Dinge wie, wie ein Hase rumhüpfen machen, bis sie den Zauber von ihm nahm. Als Peter wieder zur Besinnung kam fand er sich wie eine Kröte hockend und quakend vor. Er erhob sich so schnell er konnte, er hatte gerötete Wangen und Lilith gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Du kannst dich entfernen Wurmschwanz.", gestattete der dunkle Lord und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor seinem Meister verschwand Peter.

„Das war bemerkenswert. Es ist dir offenbar sehr leicht gefallen diesen Spruch anzuwenden. Für die Meisten bedeutet er beim ersten Mal starke Anstrengung und nicht wenigen gelingt er nicht. Mal sehen ob du dich auch genauso gut von diesem Spruch entziehen kannst, doch ich muss dich warnen, meiner Macht hat sich noch niemand entzogen.", versuchte er sie böse lächelnd zu entmutigen.

„_Imperio_" hörte das Mädchen ihren Vater, als der Strahl sie auch schon traf. Sie fühlte sich wie in Trance, um sie herum war alles verschleiert und sie war mehr nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Schon hallte Voldemorts Stimme laut und deutlich in ihrem Kopf, die ihr befahl sich hin zu knien und um Gnade zu winseln, als sie ihre eigene Stimme wie aus weiter ferne hörte, die ihr davon abriet sich zu erniedrigen, immerhin hatte sie ihren Slytherin- Stolz.

Mit aller Kraft kämpfte sie gegen den Drang an ihm folge zu leisten. Wieder hörte sie seine Stimme und diesmal eindringlicher als zuvor und wieder ihre eigene. Sie konzentrierte sich so sehr sie konnte und nach und nach wurde Voldemorts Stimme leiser und der Schleier verschwand. Schließlich befand sie sich wieder in dem Zimmer mit den beiden Sesseln und dem Kamin, stehend und vor ihr Voldemort.

„Ich bin dann wohl die erste, die es geschafft hat deinem Zauber zu entkommen Vater.", meinte Lilith stolz aber leicht außer Atem. Kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet, die sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Schulumhangs weg wischte.

„In der Tat. Doch das werden wir gleich noch einmal üben, bis es dir gelingt, dass er völlig wirkungslos ist.", kündigte ihr Lehrmeister an und ohne abzuwarten bis sie bereit war sprach er den Fluch erneut aus.

„_In ihr steckt weitaus mehr Mach und Selbstdisziplin, als ich anfangs vermutet hatte_.", dachte

Voldemort, als Lilith nach langem Üben ihr Ziel, den Imperius Fluch einfach von sich abprallen zulassen, ohne dass er jeglichen Effekt auf sie auszuüben, erreicht hatte.

„Das war Ausgezeichnet, wirklich einer Slytherin würdig.", lobte er seine Tochter, „Ich denke, dass es für heute genügend Unterricht war. Du solltest dich etwas Ausruhen, ich bring dich noch in dein Zimmer.", sagte er und ging zur Tür. Lilith nickte und holte das Buch.

Auf dem Weg redeten sie kein Wort, bis ihr Vater die Tür zu ihren Räumlichkeiten öffnete und sie eintreten ließ.

„Ich werde Wurmschwanz beauftragen dir etwas zum Mittagessen zu bringen. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast frag nur, meine Räumlichkeiten befinden sich hinter der Tür aus dem ich das Buch geholt habe. Wenn du raus gehen willst, das Land erkunden oder in die Winkelgasse, sag mir bescheid. Ansonsten kannst du dich überall im Haus frei bewegen, nur solltest du bei Todesserversammlungen besser auf dein Zimmer bleiben, es sei denn du willst das Geschehen mitverfolgen, dazu hängt ein Tarnumhang in deinem Schrank. Er gehört nun dir genauso wie die Gewänder darin. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir, sie gehörten einst deiner Mutter, genauso wie dieses Zimmer. Was den Unterricht morgen betrifft, er beginnt sobald du gefrühstückt hast. Komm einfach in den großen Saal." Endete Voldemort und ging schließlich, hinter sich die Türe schließend.

Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertrankbrauerei, Vorstand des Hauses Slytherin und wichtigster Spion des Ordens des Phönix hatte sich bereit seit zwei Tagen in seinem privaten Zaubertranklabor verbarrikadiert mit der bitte nur im äußersten Notfall gestört zu werden, da er einer höchst komplizierten Trank für den Dunklen Lord brauen musste, der bereits morgen abzuliefern ist. Er studierte gerade die 16. von 21 Pergamentrollen mit dem veralteten Zaubertrankrezept, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

„Ich habe keine Zeit!", kam seine Stimme gereizt.

„Ich währ nicht hier, wenn es nicht wichtig währ Severus! Also wenn du nicht öffnest mach ich es selbst.", hörte der Zaubertrankmeister seinen Arbeitgeber drohen und entschied sich dazu nachzugeben und die Tür per Zauberstab zu öffnen. Professor Albus Dumbledore trat ein, schloss die Tür und setzte sich sogleich auf einen freien Platzt.

„Was gibt es diesmal so wichtiges? Willst du mir verkünden, dass Lupin neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nun auch noch mein Fach unterrichten wird?", fauchte Snape bissig, was ihn einen mahnenden Blick seines Gegenübers einhandelte.

„Severus, du weißt, dass er vorkurzem seinen besten Freund verloren hat und daran bist du nicht gerade unbeteiligt gewesen, außerdem ist er der beste Verteidigungen gegen die dunkeln Künste Lehrer den wir je hatten und du hast schon genügend mit deinem Unterricht und dem Orden zutun. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, du wirst dein Fach behalten dürfen. Es geht um etwas anderes.", meinte der Leiter von Hogwarts ernst und legte den Tagesproheten auf den Schreibtisch. „Todesser angriff auf ein Muggelkinderheim -31 Tote und 1 Vermisste" war die Überschrift und darunter war ein Foto von einem brennendem und teilweise gesprengtem Haus zu sehen und über dem Haus im Nachthimmel das dunkel Mal.

„Das war die Morgendausgabe und eben habe ich die Mittagsausgabe erhalten. Die vermisste ist angeblich wohlbehalten wieder aufgetaucht und soll bei den Malfoys sein, sie soll jedoch zu einem Interview nicht bereit sein und will sich erstmal von diesem Schock erholen. Ihre Zauberkräfte sollen sie gerettet haben meinte Lucius Malfoy im Interview", fuhr er fort.

„Als ob es nicht genug ist, dass Lucius wieder alle mit der Ausrede überzeugt hat der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn unter seinen Bann gehabt, jetzt wird er auch noch als Wohltäter von dessen Opfer dargestellt. Wer ist dieses Opfer? Kenn ich es?", erkundigte sich nun Snape.

„Genau deswegen komm ich ja zu dir, sie ist in deinem Haus und in Harrys und Draco Malfoys Jahrgang. Es geht um Lilith Benneth. Ich habe keine Informationen über sie. Nun, das liegt auch daran, dass ich sie bisher als für nicht sehr wichtig eingestuft habe, ich habe mich zwar gewundert weshalb sie nach Slytherin gekommen ist, wegen ihrer Herkunft und so, aber ansonsten, nun ja, jedenfalls fürchte ich, dass sie nicht bei den Malfoys ist sondern bei Voldemort. Die Frage, die sich mir stellt ist warum sie bei ihm ist und weshalb sollte sie nicht umgekommen bei der Explosion, nicht, dass ich mir das erhofft hätte, nur das könnte für mich eher den Anschlag erklären. Sie ist zwar bisher die beste Schülerin Hogwarts, doch das hätte ich ebenfalls eher als einen weiteren Grund betrachtet… wüsstest du in dem Fall weiter?" fragte Dumbledore und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war er völlig ratlos.

Als der Direktor den Namen des Opfers genannt hatte wurde Severus beunruhigt. Er rang mit sich, ob er ihm wirklich sagen sollte was er wusste und somit einen schmerzvollen und längst versiegelten Teil eines Lebens eröffnen sollte oder seine alten Wunden weiter verheilen lassen sollte, schließlich erzählte er es ihm doch: „Ich befürchte ich muss dir etwas über ihre Mutter sagen von dem du nichts wusstest… ihre Mutter… Victoria… Victoria Benneth…, sie war eine Todesserin, mächtig, mein alter, der Liebling des dunklen Lords, doch… er hat sie nach einem fehlgeschlagenem Auftrag bestraft… sie hat es nicht überlebt… das war fünf Tage nach Liliths Geburt. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie in einem Heim lebte, ich dachte immer sie währe bei ihrem… Vater… aufgewachsen."

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass Victoria eine Todesserin war oder gar eine Tochter hatte. Ich habe bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geglaubt Lilith Benneth ist eine Muggelgeborene, die ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall verloren hatte", sagte Albus ehrlich. „Das erklärt so einiges."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst! Na gut, ich hätte dir erzählen sollen, dass Victoria Todesserin war, doch ich hielt es nicht für so wichtig, immerhin starb sie bevor ich übergelaufen bin, doch die unverkennbare Verwandtschaft Liliths ist wohl eine Sache, von der ich ausging, dass du das wissen musst! Außerdem KEIN Muggel würde je nach Slytherin kommen, selbst ein Mischblut hat es schwer, wenn er nicht gerade die passenden Gene dazu hat!", entrüstete sich der Hausvorstand von Slytherin sichtlich empört.

„Schon, ich meine... du behandelst sie ja auch nicht gerade so wie deine restlichen Slytherins. Doch jetzt wo ich es weiß, … wirklich eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit, ich habe mich zwar oft gefragt an wem sie mich erinnert, habe aber nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht… wer ist ihr Vater?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore nun neugierig, was bei dem Jüngeren lediglich einen düsteres, „Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Affäre.", hervorrief.

„Ich werde dem Ministerium einen Brief schreiben, dass Lilith in meine Obhut übergeben werden soll, mit der Begründung sie ist heimatlos und keiner hat das Sorgerecht für sie, außerdem sind wahrscheinlich die Todesser hinter ihr her. Danke für deine Hilfe Severus.", bedankte sich der Schulleiter und wand sich schon zum gehen, als Severus ihn mit den Worten: „Lilith wird unter Garantie nicht herkommen, Lucius und Victorias Mutter waren Geschwister, außerdem sind er und ich ihre Patenonkel und somit fällt ihm automatisch das Sorgerecht zu.", aufhielt.

„Das heißt sie wird die ganzen Ferien lang unter dem Einfluss Voldemorts stehen und wir müssen nach den Ferien versuchen herauszufinden auf welcher Seite sie danach steht und was Voldemort mit ihr gemacht hat… Severus, falls Voldemort sie als neuen Todesser rekrutiert oder sie sonst irgendwie in den Treffen ein Rolle spielt sag mir bescheid.", ordnete Dumbledore bevor er ging an. Severus nickte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seine Arbeit, doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

„_Severus reiß dich zusammen, du musst Morgenabend den Trank mitbringen, er wird dich foltern, wenn du ihn nicht dabei hast._", tadelte er sich selbst und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.

Nachdem Voldemort gegangen war, ließ sich Lilith erstmal in ihr Bett fallen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es an der Tür klopfte und Pettigrew mit einem Tablett eintrat.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt Ihnen Miss" sagte er, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ. Hungrig erhob sich Lilith, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann das Seelachsfilet mit den Kartoffeln zu essen. Als sie satt war, ging sie an den Schrank und öffnete ihn neugierig. Darin befanden sich zehn schwarze Schulroben die wie neu aussahen, dazu die passenden Schuluniformen mit dem Slytherin Wappen, ein Tarnumhang aus grünem Samt und ein seidenes schwarzes Ballkleid und daneben war ein weiterer schwarzer Umhang mit einer Maske.

„_Die Todesserkleidung meiner Mutter_", durchfuhr es ihr und ihr Herz begann für einen kurzen Moment auszusetzen. Sie nahm sie heraus und ging damit in das Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Nun nahm Lilith die Maske zur Hand und betrachtete sie sich. Sie war sehr leicht und ganz in weiß, ein schmaler Mund war darauf abgezeichnet und zwei ovale schlitzen ermöglichten dem Träger dadurch zu sehen. Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen sie aufzusetzen und sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu betrachten. Sie war wie eine zweite Haut auf dem Gesicht. Sie erschrak für einen kurzen Moment vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild, fing sich jedoch schnell. Es sah so aus als sei die Maske ihr wahres Gesicht, es war furchterregend und auf einmal konnte sich Lilith nicht schnell genug von der Maske trennen und riss sie von ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte plötzlich das unheimliche Gefühlt gehabt die Maske hätte versucht von ihr besitz zu ergriffen. Ihr Herz raste, doch sie rief sich wieder zur Ordnung und hob die Maske von dem weißen Fliesenboden auf und legte sie neben das Waschbecken.

„_Ich sollte mich schämen, eben habe ich noch dem meist gefürchteten Zauberer den es je gab ohne Angst in die Augen geschaut und jetzt erschrecke ich mich vor einer Maske_", ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst und schaute sich nun im Bad um. Es war relativ groß und die Fliesen waren hauptsächlich weiß mit grün -silber Verzierungen. Die Wasserhähne der Badewanne und des Waschbeckens hatten den Kopf einer silbernen Schlange. Die Badewanne war so groß, dass zwei darin Platz gehabt hätten und zwischen ihr und der Dusche war ein schwarzer Bademantel aufgehängt, der einen perfekten Kontrast zu dem Raum stellte. Das Bad wurde durch Kerzen hell erleuchtet, die beim betreten des Raumes sich von selbst anzündeten, ansonsten gab es keine Lichtquellen. Neben der Dusche befand sich eine Tür, die zu Toilette führte und gegenüber der Badewanne, zur linken des Waschbeckens befand sich ein gläserner Schrank mit Badetüchern und diversen Duschambiente und daneben eine Stange zum Aufhängen. Zur rechten des Waschbeckens war eine Ablage auf der der Umhang und die Maske ihrer Mutter lagen.

Lilith entschloss sich dazu ein Bad zu nehmen und ließ Wasser ein und nahm eine Flasche mit einer rosanen Flüssigkeit, die nach Rose roch und gab einwenig davon ins Bad. Dann begann sie sich langsam auszuziehen und legte ihre Kleidung zu der Maske, nahm ihren Zauberstab vorher aus ihrer Robe heraus und lege ihn auf den Badewannenrand. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht von ihm trennen, sie schlief sogar nur, wenn er unter ihrem Kissen war. Dann nahm sie sich alles weitere, was sie zum Baden brauchte und stieg in die halbgefüllte Wanne.


End file.
